Tales From Around The World
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A collection of stories involving different people all around the Poke world. Rated T for some themes. Please review, flames ARE accepted.


_Welcome to my 'vacation' from the 'Heroic League.' I've been playing HeartGold, and became enticed in the first day. So I decided to finish my 'Unusual PokeCouples' stories in a huge collection of different couples and more stories. I won't be able to give a schedule for any of the chapters (I'm a senior in high school, after all.) but I do promise do update at a good pace. Please review, both this collection, and my other stories. (Most of my early works are plain BULLSHIT. I got better.)_

_Moving on, please enjoy._

_**Story No.001: (Sceptile/Gardevoir) Against Customs**_

Some standard math to begin with.

Gardevoir + Gallade = Right.

Gardevoir + Sceptile = WRONG.

Generally, love found outside egg groups were considered to be wrong. Don't ask, it just isn't accepted into normal society. Mostly due to the big fact that non-egg group matching Pokemon don't produce eggs, therefore, it's a waste of time.

As you may have guessed, the Sceptile named Samuel and the Gardevoir named Garcia's romance was not supported very well by the general public. However, friends of the trainer did understand, as well as the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. The trainer did as well, along with the other Pokemon on the team.

"Come on, Sam, surely you don't care about public opinion?" asked Charles, the Swellow that had know Sam for the longest time, the two grew up together, fighting on every continent. Through a true gentleman, his quirky nature made him a little mischievous at times.

"I don't, but people booing us in the street is discouraging enough." Replied Sam. He prefer to be napping at his point, but was interrupted by his friends. He always preferred relaxing than fighting, but the years have proven to be good in fortune, Sam had progressed to be one of the world's strongest Pokemon.

Syl, the trainer, was on a world-wide journey, exploring everywhere just for the fun of it. He was currently taking a break on Route 39, on the Moomoo Farms property. He was taking a nap in a tree, allowing his team to have free-roam.

"Ignore them. You do a very good job at that. Remember Gardenia?" said James, the legendary Groudon. Sam had faced him years ago, to save the world from his mindless rampage. At first, he didn't enjoy traveling with the trainer, like a pet! Yet, over time, he grew to like it, facing off powerful Pokemon, and going to exotic locations. He appeared to be serious, most of the time he was, but deep down in his sturdy body laid a heart of gold, and was willing to fight for his friends. His strength was equal of Sam's.

"Yeah. But Syl likes her. I got used to her."

"He also likes Whitney, Clair, and Flannery. He dated all four…at once!" recalled Charles.

"Yeah. It would have been even funnier if he had been caught!" laughed James, remembering how ragged and mad Syl was afterwards. Everyone joined in the laughter. Sam felt a little better afterwards.

"Thanks guys."

"It's nothing. Still, you should talk to Garcia. Reassure her. Tell her your true feelings. Date her. Make lover to her." Said Charles.

"Hey. One thing at a time." Added James. Sam just shook his head and walked off to find her.

* * *

"I don't know, guys…I don't think he's ready." Quietly said Garcia. She was by far shy, just careful about her words and actions. Her physique was…different, by most accounts of regular Gardevoirs. You know…busty? Yes, she was quite the looker, which led her to be a bit vain at times. Yet, she was nice to be around, and held close ties with Syl and Samuel.

"Of course he's ready. He's Samuel! He would go against a Legendary that held his weakness and say, 'I get to fight a Legendary? Today's a good day!'" said Ace, the very Hardy Infernape Syl trained during his trip to Sinnoh. At times, he felt like running away, but that was the fact he liked to run. He found a rival in Sam, though not as strong, just as useful.

"He likes you." Simply stated Solstice, the Empoleon Syl got from his brother, Meyer. Meyer has given up being a trainer a while back, giving Syl most of his Pokemon. Solstice was the one who became the sixth member of the team. By level, he was the weakest, but catching fast with the others. His hasty nature and his strong will help the team on several occasions.

"I know…but I am?" asked Garcia. Like Sam predicted, she felt a little down from the crowd's booing. Ace and Empoleon looked at each other.

"Of course. You've walked up to Darkrai and insulted him once, remember?" replied Ace.

"He almost killed me."

"Sam saved you, and compliment you on your fighting skills." Finished Solstice, remembering the time they went against the Pitch-Black Pokemon to save Whitney from a horrible nightmare. Sam and Garcia finished off Darkrai with a combined attack, while the others dealt with an army of nightmares.

A story that won't be told now.

"I remember. It was your first night together." Said Ace, before realizing his mistake. Garcia looked up.

"How did you know…it was you. It was you who said, 'Oh yeah' was it?"

"…Sorry?"

"I tell Sam that when I talk to him." She got up and left.

"…hah."

"Shut up, Solstice. We got her to talk to Sam didn't we?"

"Sam will kill you later."

"That would be Syl who spoke out loud."

"…ah."

* * *

The two met in the pasture. No one else was around. As soon as they saw each other, they walked towards each other, grabbing each other's hand in a loving embrace. Also, the moon was out, basking the field in a gentle moonlight.

Cliché, ain't it?

"I suppose we both know why we are here." Said Samuel.

"We don't care about what people think of us. We love each other, that's all." Said Garcia.

"Yeah. We got friends who support us."

"…you know what? Drop the pretext. Kiss me, I knew it."

"Thought so…" The two leaned in, and kissed. The kiss grew more passionate, until they fell behind a bush to do 'M' rated stuff.

"Ahh…Samuel…"

"Garcia…"

* * *

_Please review, as always._


End file.
